


Ferris Wheel Kisses

by Valgus



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oh my sweet gay sports babies... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haru, as he waited for Makoto on sports store, saw Tobio and Shoyou, before they ended up sharing a cubicle on a Ferris wheel when they were all university students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel Kisses

Haru had tried the fifteenth black-and-purple swimming pants when he wondered when Makoto would come. It was their weekend together in Tokyo and Haru had thought that Tokyo had more variations of swimming pants. So far, Haru hadn’t find anything that fit him in ease.

However, Haru had a feeling that when Makoto finally come, he would find one that would suit him.

Sports store in Tokyo was almost always packed with people on weekend and Haru had been there so long he was sure he’d recognise every single staffs. He nodded curtly to a male staff who gave him direction to swimming section and sighed.

Another visitor like him come and go, but there was one other visitor who had also been stuck like Haru.

He was easy to spot by Haru because of two reasons, which were his towering height—possibly about Makoto’s height—and his toned muscle underneath his jersey. He must be another athlete, Haru thought, and he felt like he could now smell sports from other human being. But Haru was sure he wasn’t swimmer, since his built was rather different than Haru or any other swimmer Haru knew. Beside, he kept looking at shoes and what looked like protector for knee.

Now that Haru thought about it, he looked a little familiar. After trying another pair of swimming pants, Haru realised that the shoes-and-knee-armour guy looked like nothing but himself. With dark hair with fringes and rather blue eyes, Haru had mistaken the sight he saw every morning on the mirror as an aqcuintance, hence the familiar feeling.

If there were any differences between them, Haru would say their expression played the most part. While Haru knew he didn’t exactly make a lot of expression on his daily life, this other guy kept scowling on anything; the store’s shoes, his phone, and then to a short guy with spiky, orange hair that came to the store jumping up and down like a rabbit.

Haru imagined if Nagisa played some other sports, he would have the build like the orange-haired-rabbit-guy. He didn’t know why he paid this much attention to two strangers, but Haru finally realised why when the other-Haru-that-didn’t-swim stopped scowling when the orange-haired-rabbit-guy finally stood before him.

 _Ah,_ Haru thought, _they’re just like Makoto and me._

Haru knew that it wasn’t exactly normal in Japan to love another guy, so without even talk about it, Makoto and he knew that they could only act like lovers behind closed doors. What Haru didn’t know was that there were other pairs like Makoto and him and that he could sense them in public like this.

Haru grabbed the last black and purple swimming pants on the rack and went to try it on. He then saw Makoto entering the store and Haru was sure these pants would surely fit him.

*)*

Makoto said that he would bring Haru to see Tokyo, so Haru wasn’t sure why they ended up in line before Ferris wheel. Though Haru told Makoto that Ferris wheel was for kids, he couldn’t help but to look forward to see Tokyo from above, as if he hadn’t done that already from Tokyo tower.

Haru and Makoto had talked all the way since noon, so now they were left with content silence after spending hours together. Haru honestly could live with Makoto not saying anything for the rest of eternity. Simply being next to Makoto made Haru felt like he could conquer anything and then die in peace.

“Makoto,” mumbled Haru.

“Hm?”

“Thank you for walking me around today.”

Haru looked up to Makoto just in time, because Makoto smiled and make that expression that said, ‘If only we weren’t in public, I’d kiss you so hard right now, Haru!’

*)*

Tobio wondered whether Shouyou was actually a rabbit in past life, because after hours and hours of walking, he still had the energy to bobble up and down before the Ferris wheel, just in time before sunset.

“A Ferris wheel? Wooo! I haven’t ride one since forever!” he said cheerfully.

Tobio sighed and bit his lip so he didn’t grinning happily.

“Hey, Tobio?” Shoyou suddenly said, peering underneath him.

“W-what?” gulped Tobio.

“I’m sorry I took our precious day off just for nothing.”

Tobio grabbed Shoyou’s head, “That’s because you don’t check stuffs first, you dumbass! The planetarium is closed today and we couldn’t get any movie ticket!”

Shoyou made ‘Guwaaah!’ and ‘Stop trying to crush my brain!’ and ‘Gyaaah!’ sounds before he grinned sheepishly to Tobio. “I am so sorry.”

Tobio clicked his tongue, but he was relieved to know that Shouyou surely knew that Tobio had already forgiven him.

The guy who stood before Tobio in line was slightly taller than him. He was in plaid shirt that looked so big in his broad back and shoulders. Tobio’s sight fell to the guy next to the tall-guy-in-plaid, to the guy wearing jersey and messenger back.

 _He kind of look like me,_ Tobio thought. Staring at other-Tobio-with-messenger-bag, he thought that he had seen this guy somewhere. _Wait, wasn’t him the guy who tried all the swimming pants on the store this afternoon?_

“Tobio,” Shoyou called, tugging the sleeve of his jersey. “It’s our turn to ride the Ferris wheel.”

Tobio didn’t even know they were already at that stage. The Ferris wheel staff looked at him and the two guys before them.

“Sorry, since this evening is a little crowded—as usual on weekend—would you four mind sharing it together?”

The tall-guy-in-plaid turned his head to the other-Tobio-with-messenger-bag and the other-Tobio sighed, “It’s alright.”

Shoyou responded for Tobio’s part, “Ah! But I can be a little noisy!”

Tobio glared at Shouyou, but the other two guys only chuckled. “That’s fine,” the tall-guy-in-plaid smiled. “We had a junior like you back in high school. We swam on relay together.”

Tobio had no idea what ‘relay’ means, but he nodded and the four of them boarded the Ferris wheel together.

*)*

As Tobio foreseen, they were busy with each other’s pair as they levelled higher on the Ferris wheel. Shoyou kept pointing out obvious places like Tokyo tower, but he also pointed out places like the gymnasium they went to back in high school, where Karasuno was finally declared as the strongest high school volleyball team in Japan.

“I’m so glad I went there with you,” Shoyou said, looking down at the place, before turning at Tobio and glaring. “But I still haven’t defeat you! So you have to get ready for that, Tobio!”

Tobio only chuckled. He thought that Shoyou looking excited must be illegal, because Tobio wanted to kiss him so much it was definitely a crime.

And he did.

And he totally forgot about the other two guys across him.

The sound that Tobio’s lips made against Shoyou’s right cheek made the other two guys turned around.

“I-I’m sorry,” stuttered Tobio to particularly nobody. He didn’t even know why he apologised.

The tall-guy-in-plaid was the first one who responded, “Oh… i-it’s okay. We’re, um, we’re like that too.”

The other-Tobio suddenly kissed the tall-guy-in-plaid on the cheek as well.

“H-Haru-chan!” squealed the tall-guy-in-plaid.

‘Haru-chan’ pouted, “Don’t call me that, Makoto.”

Shoyou, who was initially blushing, suddenly laughed and kissed Tobio on the cheek as well. ‘Makoto’ chuckled and kissed ‘Haru-chan’ on the cheek too in the end. Then they burst into laughter that kept their mood light until their ride was finished.

The four of them ended up having dinner together in a place that served a lot of mackerel. They introduced themselves as Tachibana Makoto—the tall-guy-in-plaid who was actually a Toudai student!—and Nanase Haruka, who was currently swimming for national team. Tobio was glad that Makoto seemed to be very much proud about Haruka, because he could tell them about how Hinata and him was part of national volleyball team as well without sounded too much like bragging.

At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers and promised to go drinking after sometime. Shouyou was abnormally quiet on their way home to their shared apartment and Tobio had to ruffle his hair to make Shouyou let out some noises.

“Why are you so quiet?” Tobio glared.

“I’m a little jealous of Makoto and Haruka,” Shouyou pouted. “Once they get back to their place, they must be doing it. We haven’t done it in a while. I am so jealous.”

Tobio ended up dragging Shouyou by wrist until they reached their place, so they could do it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking that Haru and Tobio looked a little alike. I really want to see them side by side... maybe I should draw them standing next to each other.
> 
> Other than that, I have to give you some relevant facts that Haru is 175 cm, Makoto is 183 cm, Tobio is 180.6 cm, and Hinata is an adorable 162.8 cm!!!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so I'm sorry if it was all over the place...
> 
> Last but not least, thank so much for reading "Ferris Wheel Kisses"! I'd be glad if you enjoyed them even just a tiny bit.


End file.
